


Discord

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, in which bobby and crowley arent so friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, calm down, would you? You've already lost use of your legs, surely you don't want to lose your arms as well."</p>
<p>Bobby can't say that is relationship with Crowley is exactly friendly. Or healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat old and unbeta'd.

Bobby didn't think it was possible for him to feel such attraction and disgust for someone at the same time. It was like loving someone and hating them at the same moment. He hated himself for it. What he was feeling was unspeakable wrong– morbid, even. To make matters, worse, he knew that the other was well aware of how he was feeling and he was more than sure it was mutual.

"Oh, calm down, would you? You've already lost use of your legs, surely you don't want to lose your arms as well."

Bobby bit back a sharp retort and wheeled behind his desk hotly. Every inch of his body wanted to spit back a harsh remark to Crowley, but he knew all too well that the demon would actually go through with his word.

Crowley gave Bobby a smile, but it only enraged Bobby more. The demon knew full well how to push his buttons.

Bobby flipped open a thick and rotting book that rested atop his desk and glared at the foreign symbols printed on the papers. Yes, Bobby was sure the feelings were mutual. It was like an unspoken agreement– both people knew of the others' affections, but they did not act on it. There was no "I love you" (and even if one of them did say it, the other would probably walk, or wheel, out of the room laughing) and there was no touching. Bobby was certain that Crowley was al too professional to indulge himself in an emotion so human.

"Don't pout," Crowley cooed mockingly, drifting over to the desk. "It doesn't suit you."

"Shut up," Bobby barked, seething. Crowley really made his blood boil (not that it really bothered him that much). Everything the demon said seemed to have been intended to anger Bobby. He turned a page of the book with a flick of his wrist so quickly that he nearly ripped it in half. Even though Bobby's eyes were glued to the page, he could  _feel_  Crowley's smirk.

"Don't get too worked up, Robert. Can't be good for you heart."

Bobby's glare shot up to meet Crowley's eyes. He was sure Crowley could see the rage in them.

"Only trying to help," Crowley insisted with a soft shrug.

"Oh,  _thank you_ ," Bobby growled sarcastically. "You  _really_ do care. I could just  _kiss_ you."

Crowley smirked. "Ha, wouldn't you like that?"


End file.
